The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
An electronic reader, also known as an e-reader device, is an electronic personal display that is used for reading electronic books (eBooks), electronic magazines, and other digital content. For example, digital content of an e-book is displayed as alphanumeric characters and/or graphic images on a display of an e-reader such that a user may read the digital content much in the same way as reading the analog content of a printed page in a paper-based book. An e-reader device provides a convenient format to store, transport, and view a large collection of digital content that would otherwise potentially take up a large volume of space in traditional paper format.